Say You'll Stay-A Rocky Imagine
by BTRFAN101LUVR
Summary: Jaila and Rocky are together. Jaila gets sick. What happens? Find out! :-) First story on here!


**Day: Saturday 3 June 2012 around noon-ish**

**Outfits:**

**Me: cgi/set?id=90125022**

**Rocky: cgi/set?id=90121530**

Yesterday, I came down with a horrible cold. With used tissues in my trash can in the living room, and with me sniffing my nose off every 2 seconds, I flip through the channels on TV. I can't seem to get up, cuz if I do, I get light-headed. The couch that I'm laying on is a half couch/half bed, so I'm laying on a bed: designitalia/PICTURES/SOFAS%20AND%20SOFA%

There's a knock on the door.

I sneeze and get up. I feel light-headed, so I sit back down. "Come in!" I say with a cough. That really hurts my throat and I moan.

The door opens to reveal Rocky, my boyfriend. "Hey baby. Heard you weren't feeling well." He says. When he speaks, it sounds like he's shouting.

I start to get another headache.

He looks worried.

I nod.

He closes the door silently and I notice his hands are behind his back.

Knowing him, he's holding a guitar. I can tell.

"I brought you these." He pulls out a bouquet of roses, and his acoustic guitar.

"Awww. That's so sweet!" I sneeze.

"Bless you."

I sniff and smile a bit. "Thanks."

He goes into the kitchen and I hear water running.

I lay back down and continue flipping until I see "My Wife And Kids".

Soon he comes back in with his guitar.

I look into his brown eyes.

He still looks worried.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

He shakes his head. "I'm just worried about you." He sets his guitar up against the wall and lays next to me.

"You're gonna get sick." I say as he puts his arms around me, bringing me closer to him.

He kisses my hair. "I don't care if I get sick. As long as I'm with you, that doesn't matter; because I love you." He kisses my temple.

"You're stubborn." I mutter into his chest. I sniff.

"I'm stubborn because I love you." He lifts my head up a bit and kisses my cheek. "I'll be right back. Don't move."

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." I look into his eyes.

He leans down and kisses me. A second later, he pulls away. He gets up and goes back into the kitchen.

I moan from the headache and cough. I wince.

He quickly comes back in, worried. "You okay?"

"I got a headache."

"Awww. I'll get you some Tylenol, ok?"

"Babe, you know you don't have to."

"But I want to. You're in pain. Plus I love you."

"I love you too." I sigh.

A few minutes later, he comes back in the room with his hand in a fist. He walks over to me and sits on my bed. He rubs my leg. "Here, babe."

I take the tiny red silver and blue tablet. "Thanks." I take it and grab my water sitting on the table beside me. I put the pill on my tongue and take the water cup in my hands. I wash it down and sigh. Hopefully, this should help some.

He kisses my hair and walks back in the kitchen.

A few minutes later, he comes back in the room with 2 bowls of this:

. /wordpress/wp-content/uploads/baj_fairTrade_

with these mixed in/on top of:

/did-you-know/chocolate-chip-fun-facts/. ?id=759&iCat=11

. ?id=194&iCat=11&iSubOne=21&iSubTwo=131

2009/03/27/hersheys-chocolate-syrup/

"You're crazy." I say as he sits down next to me.

"But I'm crazy for you." He kisses my hair.

"You're gonna get sick." I repeat and sniff.

"I don't care." He hands me my bowl.

We eat our ice cream.

For the rest of the hour, he sings random songs (including "_**Say You'll Stay**_", and others) and plays his guitar. He puts his guitar up against the wall and puts our bowls on the floor. He sits back up and kisses me.

I kiss back, completely forgetting that I'm sick.

He smiles and puts his hands under my shirt. He moans, pushing me down on the couch-bed-thing. His licks my bottom lip.

I accept his entrance, still forgetting that I'm sick, and insert my tongue in his mouth.

We smile and continue.

I pull him closer. I run my fingers through his hair.

He moans again and slowly pulls away.

I look into his brown eyes. I sniff. "Don't come complaining and whining to me when you're laying in bed with a cold."

"Whatever." He shakes his head and sits back up.

"You're insane." I sniff again and sigh. Feeling extremely tired now, I curl up in a ball, facing him.

"I know." He strokes my hair. "You tired?" He asks just above a whisper.

I nod and sneeze.

"Bless you."

"Thanks…" I slowly head off to sleepy town.

I'm still asleep when I hear a shutter of a camera… Wait… I slowly wake up and see Rocky sitting up next to me on his phone.

He looks at me and smiles. "Evening, baby."

"Hi…"

He smiles as he goes back to his phone.

"What did you just do?" I slowly sit up.

"Nothing." He smirks.

"Rocky."

"Check your phone."

I look around for it and find it on the floor. I bend down and get it, getting light-headed. I slowly sit back up and swipe my phone. I see a notification for Twitter and click on the button. When it loads, I see a picture of me asleep. "Rocky! I look terrible!" I look at him.

"Read what I put."

I read the words above the picture: "My Sleeping Beauty is sick. :( Love her with all my heart. Hope she gets better soon. 3 Hate seeing my princess sick."

I scroll down and hit "Expand". I see a lot of tweets and retweets from fans:

"Hope you feel better, R5GirlBFF! We miss your smiling face!"

"Awww. Feel better, Jaila!"

I see one from Ross:

"Awww. Feel better soon, J! We love you! :-)"

And from Riker:

"Love ya, Shellie! Get better soon or else! ;) kidding."

And from Rydel:

"Awww! Get better, Brownie, so we can make fun of the boys! lol. :-)"

And from Ratliff:

"Dude! Miss ya lots! Hope you get better so we can do crazy stuff!"

And from Ryland:

"Get better, shorty. Haha. :-)"

And from Stormie:

"GET BETTER, SWEETIE! WE MISS YOU AND YOUR BEAUTIFUL FACE! :-)"

And from Kelly:

"Get better soon, JJ!"

And from Mark:

"Get better soon, Jaila. We miss you and love you!"

And a lot more from fans.

"Awww." I look at Rocky.

He smiles. "Everyone wishes you would get better. Including me." He kisses my temple.

"You're so sweet." I sniff.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Still on Twitter, I create a tweet:

"Awww. Thanks you guys! That's so sweet! I'm trying to get better. What does "or else" entail, RikerR5? Lol. Thank you Momma StormieLynchR5! Love you all! I can't get mad at RockyR5 for putting the horrible looking picture of me on Twitter, now, can I? :)" I post it.

A few minutes later, Ross tweets:

"You didn't mention me! How could you?! Lol."

"My goodness, RossR5! I completely forgot! Oops! ;)" I tweet him back.

Rocky's phone goes off. He reads it and chuckles. "Sarcasm?"

"No doubt!"

Ross tweets back:

"Are you using sarcasm?"

I smirk and tweet back:

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!"

Rocky reads it and laughs. "I love you!"

"I love you, too!"

He pulls me close and kisses my neck.

Ross tweets back:

"You'll get it, R5GirlBFF! Just wait!"

"I'll get what? ;) kidding."

Rocky tweets:

"Not if I can help it! You'll have to go through me, little bro!"

Ross tweets back:

"We'll see, big bro!"

Riker tweets:

"Or else… The tickle monster comes. :D"

I gasp.

" RockyR5, help!"

Rocky tweets:

"That's my job, RikerR5! ;)"

I turn and glare at him.

He kisses me for a while, finishing what we started earlier.

I pull away. I tweet:

"Lord help me. I hate you RikerR5. Lol. jk, Tony."

Rydel tweets:

"Brownie! I love you!"

I smile and tweet:

"Blondie! I love you too! Tell RossR5 to stop being dumb. lol."

Ross tweets:

"HEY! That's mean! StormieLynchR5, R5GirlBFF is being mean to me!"

Stormie tweets:

" RossR5 STOP BEING MEAN TO R5GirlBFF! I LOVE YOU, BUT I'M SIDING WITH SHELLIE ON THIS ONE! 3"

I laugh and smile. "Yes! I love your mom." I tweet this:

"HA! IN YOUR FACE, RossR5! Thanks, StormieLynchR5!"

Ross tweets:

"Awww. Mom! Whatever! :("

I giggle.

Stormie tweets:

"YOU'RE WELCOME, SHELLIE!"

I tweet:

"I love you guys!"

Ratliff tweets:

"Love you, too!"

I laugh.

"Haha. Guess what shirt I'm wearing, RatliffR5?!"

He tweets back:

"WHAT?!"

I laugh again. I sniff.

"You're fav shirt that you got me!"

Rocky takes my phone.

He takes a picture of us.

I post a picture of me wearing it, with Rocky kissing my hair.

A few seconds later, Ratliff tweets back:

"OMSTARS! This is legit!"

I laugh.

"Haha. You guys are awesome!"

Stormie tweets:

" RockyR5, YOU BETTER NOT GET SICK, YOUNG MAN!"

Rocky reads it.

I watch his face. He's usually happy face is now frowning.

"Yes mam. Love you, Mommy. Lol."

Ryland retweets and replies:

"Mommy? How old are we, RockyR5? "Yes mam. Love you, Mommy. Lol.""

I laugh.

Rocky looks at me.

I smile. "You know I love you."

"Don't judge me, RylandR5 and R5GirlBFF!"

I tweet Rocky:

"I'm not judging… much."

Then Riker tweets:

"Haha."

I shake my head and smile.

" RikerR5 is a dork."

Rocky laughs. "Good job, babe."

I giggle. "Thanks."

Riker tweets:

"I'm not a dork!"

I tweet back:

"Keep telling yourself that, dork."

Rocky laughs.

Riker tweets:

"You're mean. :("

I smile.

"No I'm not. I'm being honest."

Rocky tweets:

"That's my girl."

Feeling tired again, I sigh.

"Guys, I'm tired. We'll continue our convo's tomorrow. Night everybody. Thanks for all the tweets. Love you all!"

I put my phone down and snuggle up against Rocky's chest.

We lay down and his phone goes off.

Rocky shows me a tweet from Rydel:

"Night! Don't get sick, RockyR5! Tell Brownie we love her and hope she feels better."

"Tell her I said I love them, too." I yawn and sneeze again.

"Bless you. I will." He kisses my hair. A few seconds later, he puts his phone down.

"Thanks." I yawn again and sigh.

Rocky sighs and kisses my ear.

"_**Say You'll Stay**_,

(Hey)

Hey

(_**Stay**_)

I just keep on wishing everyday

(Hey)

Hey

(_**Stay**_)

No more running around

(Running around)

No more running around

No no (no) no more running (no) around

Running around

When I'm around

Just _**Say You'll Stay**_…" Rocky sings to me.

That's the last thing I hear, before falling into a deep sleep in Rocky's arms.


End file.
